


lightening sky

by sapphicwitches



Series: April Kink (2019) [3]
Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Other, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwitches/pseuds/sapphicwitches
Summary: The story is taking place in a contemporary setting and is about two friends, Emmy and Sara, and the coming out experience of the latter. This fic is part of my April Kink 2019 series.





	lightening sky

**Author's Note:**

> CN: mention of homophobic parents
> 
> I'll do a spelling/grammar check-up when I've got more time and will probably rewrite parts of the story by the end of April, the fic is currently in a draft state.

It could have been one of those ordinary overworked evenings where Sara would usually take the bus for going home. That allowed her not having to deal with people that much, since it was less crowded and she would be able to plug in her headphones listening to music or to her favorite podcast, Welcome to Night Vale, during the half an hour ride home. However,today was different, since Sara decided to drop by at Emmys, her best friends, place. Not having had that much social contact lately, which wasn’t that uncommon for introvert Sara, she decided that it would be best having one of those tea and tumblr evenings together with Emmy, a weekday ritual, they went for more frequently by the time they both were still in school.

The rain was drizzling and the evening time already had begun as Sara arrived at Emmys place. Since the Intercom was broken, Sara would usually ring the bell four times, until Emmy opens the door. She would walk the stairs, since the old brownstone building her best friend was living in hasn’t got, unlike her flat, an elevator, until she arrived at the rundown wooden front-door of Emmys. In the second she wanted to knock, Emmy opened the door in a hurry and immediately hugged Sara with the warmest of all smiles gently carassing her back, lowkey slow dancing for some seconds in the dusty hallway. _“It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other the last time; hope you’re doing okay Sasa”_ Emmy whispered, as she was the only person allowed calling Sara by her nickname, she’s got since middle school, Sasa.

_“Things could’ve been easier...”_ , _“Still that break-up thingy with Damian?”_ Emmy interrupted her. _“No...”_ , Sara went silent for a few seconds, but then she admits _“well... kind of!”_. Emmy tried to check-in on that saying _“men sometimes are the worst, huh?”_ , but Sara seemed almost a bit too worried about the way the conversation was going, since she doesn’t wanted to vent about Damian as much as she had other, from a present perspective more relevant to say, _“It’s really not about men or Damian, it’s just... well, I was kind of surprised by Damian breaking up with me in the first place, but, I had a lot of headstuff ongoing lately about what I wish for in terms of relationships”._

_“That’s a healthy and good thing to think about hun”_ Emmy added, _“and I... I spend a lot time on tumblr lately, you know that’s my coping, the way how I deal with break-ups on my terms, and there was one of these reassurance posts on my dash”_ , _“those about how to get over break-ups? They were really helpful to me as well, we’re such cliches sometimes!”_. Emmy tried to form sentences in her head, since she was about to do something, she’s barely done before, at least not to any other person than herself, _“Well... the post wasn’t about break-ups, but, you know, about relationships, queer relationships”_.

With an direct and loving voice Emmy tried to make her point _“Some of these are applicable to straight relationships as well I guess... I mean love isn’t that differ...”_ , Sara wouldn’t allow Emmy to finish that sentence _“well... you remembered that I was always reluctant to kiss Damien and that bodily contact always felt... really, I mean really weird and out of place?”_ , _“girl, you talked a lot about that!”_ , _“I always thought it was because I am somewhat on the ace spectrum, and while I still am grey ace, what I wanted to say all the time is, that... I am lesbian or at least bisexual”_ , her voice got faster and noticeably insecure,

_“I mean I still have to figure things out of course, but I know as much that I am mostly into girls. I felt so weird about this, since my parents where always putting soo much pressure on me to make sure things with Damian work out, and I am sure they’ll hate me now, but I can’t and won’t change too much about this, since... that’s how I feel and I want you, as my best friend to know...”_ _“if that makes any sense”_ she added in a shivering voice unsure how to deal with all the feelings coming up in her head feeling like rainclouds. _“Sara”_ , Emmy said with a smile, _“I’ll always support you and I so much do appreciate that you shared this with me! Is there... anything I can do for you?”_.

Sara felt how the rainclouds in her head were lightening up and she has learned to smile again in the very second _“a hug... thanks darling... a hug would be...”_. Emmy hugged her in the very second, lying her head on Saras shoulder while gently brushing the hair around her ear aside, whispering _“and... don’t worry, I’ll always be up for cuddles as well, as many as you want”_ , adding with a light voice _“back in middle school, when I said I would literally marry you when we haven’t found a partner when we’re 35, I guess it wasn’t even ment half as jokingly as we thought we would mean in, huh?”._


End file.
